


I'll Beg You To Stay

by dreamerfound



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Steve knows that he shouldn't ask Bucky not to go into cryo-freeze again, but he can't help it. He doesn't want to do this without him anymore.





	I'll Beg You To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of Captain America Civil War.

Steve liked the King of Wakanda. If only there were more leaders like him. As soon as he learned that Bucky hadn’t been responsible, T’Challa understood, and he didn’t hold a grudge. He brought them to his country and he offered them help. Whatever they needed. Including putting Bucky back on ice in a safe place. He appreciated the gesture but Steve hated the idea. He had just gotten Bucky back. He wasn’t ready to give him up. When Bucky told him what he wanted, what he was considering - it felt like he was drowning. Again. He understands. Of course he does, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. 

He was trying to stay strong for Bucky. He really was, but it was hard. He had already lost so much. He knows he’s supposed to do the right thing. He’s just not exactly sure what that is anymore. He’s not Captain America. He’s just plain old Steve Rogers and he doesn’t want to let his friend go. It’s on the tip of his tongue to tell Bucky that’s it’s okay for him to go back in cryo-freeze,that he understands. But that’s not what comes out of his mouth.

“Please don’t do this.” is what comes out instead. Bucky shakes his head.  
“Steve, I can’t trust myself.”  
“Then trust me.” Steve knows that now that he knows what’s going on that he can keep Bucky safe. That they can keep each other safe.  
“What?”  
“Trust me. I won’t let you fall again.” Steve closes his eyes. The image of his friend falling to his death- or presumed death, never lost it’s vividness. Knowing that he hadn’t actually died only made it worse. The thought of what HYDRA did to him all those years, the way they took away his free will, the way they forged him into a weapon for their own agenda - it wasn’t fair. None of this was fair.

Bucky frowns at him. “That wasn’t your fault.”  
“And none of this is yours. Don’t let them do this to you.” Steve says.  
“I’m not letting anyone do this to me. I’m making a choice. I need to do what’s best for everyone. This is my choice”

Steve closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to let Bucky go. He knows he should back off and stop being selfish, but he’s bone tired and beyond done. The world isn’t what he remembered. He doesn’t belong here. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do if Bucky leaves him again. He opens his eyes and shakes his head. “It’s not what’s best for me.”

Bucky reaches out and takes Steven’s hand. “Steve” His grip is gentle.  
“I don’t want to do this without you Bucky. I’ll beg if I have to. I know I’m being selfish. I just...please...please don’t leave me.” Bucky pulls him in close, lets go of his hand and wraps his arm around him. It feels like home.  
“I don’t want to hurt anyone else” Bucky says softly.  
“I won’t let you. He puts both his arms around him and holds on tight. After several minutes, they both pull away.

“What would we even do out in the world? We’re both wanted men. People, governments - they’ll all want to use me.” Despite his grim words, Bucky looks more relaxed now.  
“And they won’t be able to get to you. I’ll be with you.”  
“To the end of the line?” Bucky smiles and takes Steve’s hand again.  
“You bet.” Steve smiles back.

“I’m not the same person I was back then. I’m not even sure, who I am now.” Bucky says, sounding serious.  
“Nothing’s the same anymore. We can figure it out together. I know it won’t be easy, but you’re worth it to me. Just don’t run from this, okay?” Steve squeezes his friend’s hand.

“What would we even do?” Bucky lets go of Steve’s hand and rubs the back of his neck.  
“I don’t know. Anything? Everything? We could travel. See the world. Not as soldiers, but as...”  
“Friends?” Bucky finishes for him.  
“Yeah.” Steve closes the gap between them.  
“It sounds too good to be true.” Bucky grabs Steve’s shirt, pulling him in even closer.  
“We deserve a vacation.” Steve brushes a lock of Bucky’s hair out of his face.  
“If you say so.” Bucky leans in and kisses him. After a while the two come up for air.  
“So, you’re not gonna...” Steve’s afraid to finish the question. He’s afraid that he could have misread the situation.  
“I’ll stay with you.” Bucky says. The relief that rushes through Steve almost brings him to his knees. It was as if he had been holding his breath underwater for years and now he had come to the surface and could breathe again. “Thank you” he whispers it like a prayer.

They tell T’Challa about the change of plans. The King of Wakanda smiles and nods his head. He doesn’t seem surprised. They stay long enough to let their physical wounds heal and then they head out on the road. Whatever comes next, they’ll face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hc_bingo  
> wild card, prompt: begging


End file.
